The present invention relates to an improved device for supporting spectacles, adapted for preventing the spectacles frames from being deformed.
As known, for storing and selling purposes, spectacles are frequently roughly handled, for example for introducing them into boxes, in which they are frequently arranged in a superimposed relationship.
In order to prevent spectacles from being damaged, for example by powder or mechanical surface stresses, said spectacles are usually enclosed in clear envelopes, possibly by using a rigid supporting member made, for example, of cardboard material.
Such a protection, on the other hand, is a scarcely valid one, since it is not able of properly holding the spectacles frame bridge, both because of possible pressures thereon and because of stresses due to the curved shape of the spectacles lenses.
Accordingly, the main object of the present invention is to provide a spectacles frame supporting device which is able of preserving the spectacles from possible contaminations by powder and the like, while preventing the spectacles frame bridge from being deformed.